Always and Forever A CS Wedding
by xsopheeex
Summary: Exactly what it says in the title. A CS wedding with lots of fluff and feels. everything from getting ready before the ceremony to after the honeymoon, with flashbacks
1. Chapter 1

**So with all the beautiful spoiler pics floating around for CS for 4B, I was getting so many feels that I decided to write a CS wedding fanfic for some time in the future. I think with all the detail I want to write and the flashbacks I want to include, this will be a multi chapter fic and also my first official CS fanfic. Also, if you like this story, please feel free to design a cover for it because I suck at photoshop and really want a CS wedding manip! Whoever designs the best cover will get the next chapter 24 hours before everyone else! My email address for entries is sophheuschneider , hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the OUAT characters or storylines**

Chapter 1:

Killian's POV:

Killian was stood in front of the floor length mirror in the bedroom he usually shared with his soon- to- be wife, nervously adjusting his maroon coloured tie and straightening his silver-grey waistcoat. With all the worry, he didn't even stop to think about how especially dashing he looked today, he just wanted everything to be perfect for his Swan.

He could hear Henry coming back inside after the boy had just finished checking in with his mom. Honestly, Killian didn't think he could have chosen a better best man. Over the past couple of years after the defeat of the snow queen, their relationship had flourished; Killian treated the boy as his own and Henry treated Killian as a strong father figure although he did share that responsibility with Robin and David. However, Killian was the one he called Dad now.

"Hey Dad, how you holding up?" Henry asked happily moving to perfect Killian's tie. It was then he noticed the heartbreakingly nervous look on the face of his mother's true love. Killian swallowed heavily before answering.

"I…I'm not sure mate, am I enough to make your mother happy? I feel like the luckiest man in the world, but am I enough for her? She's royalty and the saviour and I'm a damaged pirate who spent God knows how many years searching for revenge, I just don't know…"

"You're kidding, right Dad?" Henry looked at him in disbelieve. "Everyone in this town has no doubt whatsoever that you and my mom have true love, nobody will ever doubt that". Henry gripped Killian's arms and continued to reassure the pirate in front of him.

"Remember your first true love's kiss? It saved the whole town from that awful spell of Shattered Sight. Mom finally admitted to herself that she was in love with you but honestly though, it was plain to see even before that, that you two are perfect for each other. Emma is the happiest I've ever seen her and that is thanks to you".

Killian was deep in thought, recalling that very moment when they had saved the town and the last of his Swan's walls fell down…

"_Killian!" Emma called out to him, frantically looking around the docks to see where he was. He had just made it back there after a brief interlude of being attacked by the thief Will Scarlett. Killian knew Regina had locked Henry in the Mayor's office and he had just wanted to check the boy was safe. Once he arrived there though, the spell sealing the door had gone and the door was unlocked. Cautiously, Killian opened the door and stepped forward towards the dark shadow behind the desk._

_But with his first step he fell backwards awkwardly after tripping over marbles that were set out haphazardly on the floor._

"_Bloody Hell!" he cursed, scrambling to his feet._

"_Hey, remember that's what I say. You already beat me to saying it _once before Pirate_ when you punched me outside the damn library. Well now is payback time, I will beat you into Wonderland" Will said stepping out into the light._

"_Where's Henry?" Killian asked quickly, he didn't want to fight this lad and also didn't want any danger to have come to the boy._

"_How the bloody hell should I know, stop distracting me from what I've been waiting to do since that night" with that Will lunged forward, using his whole body to shove Killian back out into the hallway._

_Being an accomplished fighter, it didn't take long for Killian to knock Will out and make his escape._

"_Emma!" he called back, shuffling out from beneath the tarpaulin cover of the boat he had just boarded. He had remembered that Gold was taking Henry and escaping the town. "What are you doing here?"_

_She spotted him then and starting running full pelt towards him with a humongous smile plastered to her beautiful face._

"_I know how to break this damn spell," she declared, hysterically happy as she crashed into him and wrapped herself tightly around him "true love's kiss…" She pulled back to look at him._

"_I lo…" she started._

"_No, Swan, don't. I'm a lost cause, you can't love me" he said sadly. He had no idea when Rumpelstiltskin was planning on ending his life today, but he couldn't break her heart just after she was about to give all of hers to him._

"_What do you mean Killian… hang on, wait, you don't look like you're under this spell, the others all had a certain 'aura' about them, yet you don't… how?"_

_Killian waited for the usual pull inside that he always felt when the dark one was controlling him. There was nothing. Gold must be preoccupied._

"_Well… I… because I don't have my heart" he managed to get out. "I'm not affected by this spell"_

"_Wh… ho… I don't understand Killian, where is your heart? And why can't I love you, what is this about?"_

_And so Killian told her the whole story, every self-loathing disgusting part of it. Emma didn't let go of him the whole time he spoke and her heart broke when she heard what he had sacrificed to be a 'better man' for her as he put it._

"_Oh Killian, none of what you did matters to me. You matter to me and heartless or not, I know you love me and I… I am ready to admit that I am head over heels completely in love with you. We can save this town and then we will get you heart back!" Killian stared at his true love in astonishment._

_Emma pressed her lips to his and poured all her love for him into the kiss. A pulsing light spread from their joined lips to cover the whole town._

"_We did it!" Emma whispered gleefully against his lips._

"_Aye, we did lass, I love you with every ounce of my soul. I may not have my heart, but I don't need it to know that I will love you for all eternity and I'm sorry for the secrets" _

"Killian?" Henry was shaking his arm slightly.

"Sorry mate, I was just thinking of that moment, you know? The true love's kiss. Thank you, son, I think I just needed that reminder". Henry gave him that knowing smile, the same one he wore when the kid walked into Emma's room the morning after the Snow Queen's defeat and found his mother and Killian snuggled together under the covers, limbs tangled together and Emma's head on Killian's chest.

"Come on, Dad, its nearly time to leave. The groom is meant to be there before the bride and as your best man, it's my job to get you there"


	2. Chapter 2

Always and Forever…A CS Wedding…

Ok so I haven't touched this fic since before the mid-season finale and obviously some of the little things in the first chapter including the flashback aren't what actually happened, but hey what the heck it's fanfiction so who cares really? Anyways…here's the second chapter.

Chapter 2:

Emma's POV:

So much for having nerves of steel and being a 'tough lass' as Killian would have put it. Emma was anxiously biting her lip whilst her mother kindly fussed around Emma's hair. She just wanted this day to be perfect. Killian deserved it, heck she deserved it too, it was about time the saviour got her happy ending after giving everyone else theirs.

Emma's dress was a simple one, but one she knew Killian would appreciate if his reaction to her attire in their legendary trip back in time was anything to go by. A fitted ivory lace bodice hugged Emma's waist and a flowing chiffon skirt made Emma almost feel like the princess from the Enchanted Forest that she had been born to be.

Henry had just called to check in. The kid was so ridiculously cheerful, having enjoyed his and Killian's bachelor party; a night time sailing trip where Killian showed Henry how to locate certain stars including that very special constellation Cygnus. It warmed Emma's heart to think of how well her unconventional family had bonded. Killian loved Henry, treated him as his own son whilst still honouring Neal's memory.

Emma thought back to the time Henry had unexpectedly started calling Killian Dad…

_It was a midsummer's day, David had taken her shift at the station for the day and Henry desperately wanted to go for a picnic on the beach where Emma and Elsa had found Kristoff and Anna. The kid didn't even question whether Killian was coming or not. After all his Mom's true love had moved in with them as soon as they'd gotten their own place. It was a good thing too as any more nights of Emma joining Killian in his room at Granny's would have resulted in them paying for a new bed for Granny! Not that Henry knew or needed to know that, but he never had a qualm about Killian becoming part of their family despite Henry's words during the curse of Shattered Sight._

_Surprisingly, Killian turned out to be an amazing cook and could easily prepare an exquisite picnic of freshly made bread, smoked salmon and salad. He'd even included his own recipe salad dressing and one of Emma's favourites, potato salad. It was delicious, but didn't quite beat Killian's grilled cheese. As soon as he realised Emma's obsession with them he had invested in one of those little contraptions as he liked to call it, so he could make them for her whenever she wished. He had gotten creative with them adding little things to make them extra special. Each day he brought a fresh one over to the station for her lunch and it was all Emma could do not to jump into his arms and have a make out session with him in front of her father!_

_After their lunch on the beach, Emma leant back against Killian's chest, sitting between his stretched out legs. For a change he had removed his seemingly ever present leather jacket and rolled the sleeves of his navy floral shirt up for Emma to see his tanned forearms. It was unnatural for a guy whose skin spent the majority covered up to be that tanned but she did love running her nails up those arms, making him shiver in pure delight. Her pirate touched his lips lightly to the top of his true love's head and together they watched Henry skim stones the way Killian had taught him._

"_Hey Dad! Come and skim some stones with me!" Henry called as he made his way up the beach to join the blissful couple. Emma had closed her eyes but her smile was clearly visible as she could clearly feel Killian's catch his breath._

"_Sorry lad, what did you say?" Killian asked, not daring to believe what he had clearly heard._

"_I asked you to skim stones with me… Dad" Henry added on the end, rather deliberately._

"_Sure lad" he grinned ecstatically. Emma tipped her head backwards and Killian placed a chaste kiss on her lips before she sat up properly to let him get up. This day was perfect…_

A knock on the front door of her parent's flat drew Emma back to the present. It was Belle, now a very close friend of Emma and Killian's bringing the bouquets her father had prepared.

"Oh Emma… you look amazing, the most stunning bride ever" Belle gushed. As her bridesmaid alongside her maid of honour Elsa, Belle was dressed in a baby blue empire style gown that stopped just short of the knee and it complemented her brunette locks beautifully. This day was sure to be perfect too. She was marrying her love, her soul mate, her pirate and she couldn't be happier…


	3. Chapter 3

So I'm kinda getting Captain Charming feels at the moment and I'm feeling inspired so here's another chapter…

Chapter 3

Killian's POV

When Killian arrived at the beach with Henry, he spotted his future father-in-law giving detailed instructions to the dwarves on how everything was to be done for his daughter's perfect day. Rays of sunshine made the sand an ocean of golden sparkles, reminding Killian of Emma's gorgeous locks. The sky was a cloudless blue, the exact shade Emma described his eyes to be.

Under Snow's instructions the Prince, Geppetto and Belle's father managed to construct a floral canopy at the front of the aisle. Geppetto had also created the most exquisitely crafted wooden benches to sit either side, so smooth no one would ever get a splinter. The scene was an eclectic mix of the enchanted forest and this realm, a representation of how beautifully Killian and Emma had blended their lives together over the last couple of years.

David raised his hand in greeting to Killian and his grandson as they approached, before continuing to explain the itinerary to an unusually happy Grumpy.

"Hey Grandpa, is everything ready?" Henry enquired cheerfully. "You know you gotta go pick Mom up soon, right?"

"I know kid, I'm leaving in a minute" David clasped Henry's shoulder and turned to Killian "Nice suit mate".

"Thanks, you know don't look too bad yourself…mate". Killian grinned modestly at the Prince. David had long since accepted his daughter's true love as a part of their family. The pirate had proven time and time again that he was a hero and that he truly cared for his daughter.

"Right, well, I'll meet you with Emma at the altar in half an hour" David walked towards his truck leaving them to take in their surroundings and inspect the hard work.

As Killian looked out to sea his thoughts went back to the most nerve wracking moment of his life (even more so than actually proposing to Emma), asking David's permission to propose to the love of his very long life.

_Killian scrolled down the very small list of people on his talking phone until he got to David's number. Emma was working the late shift at the station and Killian knew he couldn't wait a moment longer to ask him and he probably wouldn't get another opportunity anytime soon. This was Storybrooke, who knew when the next villain would make an appearance? His hand shook as he tried to press the call button. 'Come on mate, pull yourself together, you're supposed to be fearsome pirate…'_

_Eventually the sound of the dialling code filled his ear and David answered on the fourth ring._

"_Killian?" He took a deep breath before answering the prince._

"_Hi, mate, can you meet me at the docks in 15 minutes?" Killian tried to keep the nerves out of his voice, scratching behind his ear with the tip of his hook._

"_Sure, is everything alright? Is Emma alright?" David asked picking up on the faint catch in his voice._

"_Aye, Emma's perfectly fine, mate. Just meet me there"._

"_OK…Killian" David couldn't keep the curiosity out of his voice as he hung up. Snow was squealing behind him with a knowing smirk on her cute face._

"_What?" He was so confused, why was his wife so happy about him going to meet Killian?_

"_Oh David, isn't it obvious what Killian wants to talk to you about?" Honestly sometimes her husband was so blind he couldn't see what was right in front of him._

"_Uhhh….no it isn't, would my darling wife care to enlighten me?" David moved to wrap his arms around Snow. It made a change that she wasn't holding Neal between them._

"_It is, Killian wants to ask your permission to marry Emma". David's mouth dropped to the floor._

"_What? No, it can't be, I bet you it's something else, it has to be. I mean, it's too soon isn't it?"_

"_Charming, let me remind you that I wore your engagement ring for the first time a few days after you met me, even if it was meant to be Kathryn's. They're ready, trust me."_

"_Yes, but he's a pirate…do pirates even get married"?_

"_He's Emma's true love, David. Think about that, the product of true love, the saviour, has found true love. That's extremely powerful". Charming stared lovingly into his wife's eyes and gradually realised how right she was. She usually was, to be honest._

"_You miss it, don't you?" David placed a hand on the shoulder of the man staring out at the sea._

"_Aye, everyday mate, but Emma will always be worth giving it up for. She's home for me now." Killian turned, a smile etched upon his face that didn't quite mask the tension in his eyes._

"_I…I need to ask you something, Your Highness." Killian shuffled from foot to foot and scratched behind his ear again._

"_I know you do Killian and I'll save you the effort, the answer is yes, yes you have my blessing to marry Emma". The pirate's eyes widened in surprise and his mouth went slack as he processed those words. "Just… just don't ever leave her… mate, otherwise you'll have a duel on your hands with a very motivated over-protective father"_

"_Never, I promise David" he replied with such sincerity that no one could doubt he was telling the absolute truth._

"_Ah, I did kind of like being addressed as Your Highness" David joked. "You know you have to ask Henry as well?"_

"_Aye, what do you think he'll say?" Killian pondered._

"Dad?" Henry jolted Killian out of his reverie with a poke. "Have you got the rings? I need to hold on to them now, you know? It's the best man's duty!" he added proudly.

"Aye, my lad, here you are" Killian fished them out of his pocket and dropped them into Henry's open hand. "Thank you for letting me marry your mother."


End file.
